Rocket Launcher (Classic)
The Rocket Launcher (or RPG) is a weapon in the Team Fortress games. It fires a powerful rocket. To compensate for its high power, it has the highest reload time for any weapon in the Team Fortress games. It is only used by the Soldier (Classic). Uses The Rocket Launcher is one of the most powerful and useful weapons in the game. It causes high damage and can knockback a target that is affected by its splash damage. It is an extremely versatile weapon and can be used on offense and defense. General Tips Do not try to directly hit a target with a rocket. Instead, aim near their feet. A rocket will create splash damage when it explodes, causing enemies near the rocket to take damage. While the enemy won't receive as much damage as he would with a direct impact, he will suffer a large amount of damage. The Rocket Launcher is also useful for knocking enemies off of small areas, such as the an enemy in the Ramp Room in 2fort or an enemy on the top floor in the main room of Bam4. Knocking an enemy off of an area can make it harder for that enemy to defend, especially if he relied on the spot to defend the base. However, remember that your fellow attackers won't be expecting an enemy to suddenly fall from an area and land near them, so make sure that your attackers are ready for an enemy to suddenly appear in front of them before you try to knock the enemy off. When using the Rocket Launcher in Quake Team Fortress and Enemy Territory Fortress, remember that the weapon cannot be fired nor can you switch to another weapon while reloading. That means you should probably find a safe spot before reloading, or else an enemy might find and kill you before the reloading process is done. Offense On offense, the Rocket Launcher is very useful for distracting powerful defenders so that your weaker attackers can slip through. When you see a powerful defender, begin launching rockets at him so that you can get his attention. Begin to deathmatch him so that his only focus will be you. While you and the enemy are fighting, your weaker attackers can slip by. If you can, try to kill the defender so that your attackers can advance deeper into the enemy base. Defense On defense, the Rocket Launcher is very useful for killing weak attackers, such as Scouts and Medics. About two or so indirect hits from a rocket will gib a Scout, and about four rockets are needed to kill a Medic. Gallery Image:rl_qwtf.png|The QWTF Rocket Launcher. Image:rl_tfc.png|The TFC Rocket Launcher. Image:rl_etf.png|The ETF Rocket Launcher. Trivia * This weapon is from Quake 1. * The TFC Rocket Launcher uses the HL1 RPG's model. * The ETF Rocket Launcher looks very similar to the Quake 3 Rocket Launcher. This is because ETF's predecessor, Quake 3 Fortress, used the Quake 3 Rocket Launcher for it's RL model. Because the ETF team couldn't use resources from Quake 3, they modeled a new RL that looked similar to Q3's RL. Category:Weapons Category:Team fortress classic weapons Category:Contents